Harpia
This page may contain content that is not suitable for all users. You have been warned. intro Looks You would think a dragon with her reputation would be easy to pick out of the crowd. However that's not the case. She looks like every other IceWing out there in the first circle. Pale and adorned in jewelry. No one in the crowd knows the true evil of this dragoness. A tall slim figure is what most of her dragons can see of her. She prefers to keep herself hidden somewhere o nobody can expose her, but those who have seen what she looks like describe her as angelic looking. They talk of her small talons, long horns, and a graceful stance. They will tell you about her long sweeping tail with six pristine spines at the end. She has been known in stories to have a diamond shaped snout and a thin jaw. Her scales are similar to snakeskin. Her teeth are always perfectly white, but the most stunning thing that dragons remember are her huge, soft, angel like wings that are hidden under her cloak. This dragoness has coloring as normal as it comes. She has shining white scales and second colors of pale silver. Her membranes and underscales are a sheer silver. Her wings are the same color as freshly fallen snow. Perfectly white. The dragoness has grey horns and talons. The one color that truly stands out on her though are her eyes. Large and bright blue compared to her pale white body. Harpia is truly a first circle lady. One look and you would know. Not only does she have a stuck-up aura but she is bejeweled. Silver necklaces and diamond rings drape across her neck and talons. But only one piece out of all of it is important to her. Her choker. It's the one she is never seen without. It's made out of silver and has one diamond circle on it. She wants all the other IceWings to know that she outranks them. Personality Harpia is a dragoness who will not talk to anybody who is lower in ranks then her. She thinks it’s disgusting that dragons would even consider talking to somebody outside of their ranks. In her option she is in the first circle because she is better than everybody else. She is very stuck up, but don’t let that fool you. She is not vain. This dragoness is extremely intelligent as she would have to be to keep an operation as big of hers still going. This doesn’t mean she lacks flaws though. She only ever lets people see her stuck up side. She never ever lets them see the woman who mourns for the loss of her beloved parents. She will avenge them though. That is one thing she will do if it kills her. Abilities Abilities Intelligence: This dragoness is incredibly smart and she constantly uses it to her advantage. Patient: She can wait to get what she wants. No matter how long it may take Ice breath: Like all IceWings she has the natural ability to breath frostbreath Disabilities Mentally unstable: She lets grief cloud her judgement constantly. Depression: She can’t get over the fact that her parents are dead. This causes her to have depressed episodes Arrogance: She is tuck up and acts as though she is better than everyone else. History Maybe things would have been different if her parent were alive. Harpia was born to Snowbird and Husky, two well respected dragons who deeply loved there precious dragonet. She was brought up in the castle along with the other first circle dragonets. She constantly trained so she could be in first circle just like her parents. She always has the craving to be perfect. She went to a private school and became top of her class. Her number one goal being to make her parents proud. Then, one day, all of it changed. Harpia was in her room when she decided to go ask her dad for help on a math problem. While walking through the hallway she heard a clanging noise and shouting. She paused thinking maybe her parents had dropped something. She then continued to walk in the living room only to see at least four other dragons with daggers. The dragons were all obviously hybrids. And they were obviously the ones who had stabbed her parents to death. After she found and told the nearest palace guard some detectives came and checked out the once cozy apartment. Finding no sign of the killers. They interviewed her but still came to no conclusion in the case. She was sent to live with her aunt. Her aunt treated her like a servant. Meanwhile Harpia was still mourning the loss of her parents. Her grades never dropped so low. She was in danger of leaving the third circle. She knew this wasn’t what her parent wanted so she worked to turn it around. So then by her 7 birthday she was back in the first circle. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life. She was on her way to a convention in possibility with a plan in mind. She knew exactly what she was gonna do when she got to the International Hybrid Convention. She walked in wearing a backpack and placed it directly in the middle of the convention. She clicked a few buttons and ran out. Nobody thought about it until in started going MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP and then BOOM! The building went up in flames destroying about three blocks and leaving no survivors in the building. So many hybrids had died but also no-hybrids. Harpia didn’t care though. She had one goal and she was set to complete it. She was going to kill every hybrid she could find. From that day on she was wanted by the government but all the witness has died. She has become a feared assassin among hybrids. Relationships Parents: What she would give to have them back. She loves them deeply and thinks she is doing the right thing by massacring hybrids. Aunt: She has an intense dislike for her aunt. They butt heads a lot but she thinks she would be dead without her. Trivia *Is yet to find the gang that killed her parents *her aunt tried to force her into marriage *her aunt beat her when she came out Gallery text Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content